Lebanon
by rozenoire
Summary: Kagome decide's she'd like to go to university in Lebanon. While there, she makes enemis,friends and lovers...


**Author's Note: **Experimenting

**

* * *

**

Lebanon

**Prologue**

**Encounter**

"Le Musée National De Beyrouth," a young women whispered as her brown eyes drank in all of the architectures and the colors. It looked like a roman building with four huge polls in front as it spread into the distance from both sides. Behind the polls four long wooden doors awaited the tourist and employees. Long and slender windows were placed on the both sides of the museum.

Kagome stood at the bottom of the beige stairs beside three small round shaped trees, their healthy green leaves swished with the movement of the light summer breeze. She placed her right hand on her forehead, shielding her eyes from the sun as looked up.

Slowly she raised her right leg and began walking over the steps, her red and white school bag added some weight with all her art and sculpture books.

As she advanced towards the wooden doors, she started to notice the details carved into the wood. She wrapped her small fingers around one of the slender doorknob. A small shiver went threw her small body as her heated flesh made contact with the cold metal.

The excited girl pulled open the big door and entered the castle like building. Her pink lips curved up-wards as the sent of old sculptures and ancient books entered her nostrils.

She was finally here.

A medium sized sign caught her attention, she turned to her left, it looked like the 'no smoking' sign but instead of a cigarette there was a phone. Quickly realizing what they meant she took out her Samsung cell phone from her jean pocket and closed it.

Tacking the back pack of her shoulder she took out a small information book she had bought at the local market. She flipped threw it till she found page 8 and 9. Her eyes skimmed threw the information as she found out she was at the second floor.

"Hmm…premier niveau et second niveau, so there is only two floors. Ascenseur à droite et à gauche." She said to herself, switching between French and English. She put back her hand into the pack and took out a white paper before zipping it shut and putting it back on her shoulder.

She unfolded the paper, impatient to start her expedition. She started reading the contents out loud, " First floor: 'Préhistoire et Age du Bronze', 'Epoque Hellénistique'.." She kept on naming the subject till she finally decided to just walk around and not look for something specific.

She slowly walked threw the main corridor savoring every detail and scent. It was as beautiful as she thought. People were scattered allover the place, talking, laughing and looking.

A couple of minutes later she reached a board with a message;

'Le Musée national de Beyrouth doit impérativement faire partie de l'itinéraire du touriste. Sa visite est une introduction aisée à l'histoire du Liban, à travers le panorama de ses anciennes civilizations. Bien qu'il fût sévèrement endommagé Durant la guerre du Liban (1975-1991), de gene reuses subventions privées et étiques permirent sa réouverture, de façon permanente, en 1999, avec une façade rénovée, des expositions mises à jour et un nouveau style de présentation. L'histoire du Musée remonte aux années 1920. La construction du bâtiment, traité selon le style néo-pharaonique, commença en 1930 et fut terminée an 1937...'

The introduction was longer but Kagome stopped reading not wanting to waste anymore time.

As she walked threw the corridors she looked right and left, memorizing every object for future reference. Suddenly she spotted a beautifully carved sarcophagus. She power walked towards and quickly pulled out her sketching pad and her shading pencils from the back pack. She started sketching the detailed sculptures. Kagome was so into the drawing she hadn't noticed someone was looking over he shoulder.

"You're an amazing drawer."

A light and amused voice startled her. "Uh? Wha…" She quickly spun to face the newcomer. Her brown eyes met with deep violet eyes. She frowned at the thought of a stranger seeing her drawing but quickly put it aside and smiled.

The man cracked a small smile of his own and extend his hand, "I'm very sorry that I startled you." He apologized has Kagome shook his big hand. "I am the grandson of the owner of the Museum. My name is Miroku Karam."

"Hi, my name is Kagome and I'm a student at UOL." She replied not saying her last name for her own security.

"Oh a student of the University Of Lebanon! You must be an intelligent young women to be accepted into such a prestigious university?" The man said a little shocked, "do you know what you were sketching?" Miroky asked. "Oh! Not really I was just interested in the details." She blushed a little embarrassed that she showed no respect to the sculpture's name.

"That's the Sarcophage de Tyr, scène de la vie d'Achille, IIème s. ap. J.C." He informed her, his French, little ruff.

They feel into an uncomfortable silence before Miroku thought of something, "How about I give you a tour?"

Before Kagome could accept or decline is proposal, he quickly walked past her and towards the second corridor.

"Hurry up!" He said walking away from her.

Kagome sighed, wishing she could get a mean bone in her body and refuse someone for a first, but she guessed that wouldn't happen as she followed Miroku.

* * *

Comments and Reviews are greatly appreciated, thank you. 


End file.
